Loving You Is Green
by frosttheday
Summary: Jack has fallen hard for Bunnymund and is too afraid to tell him. But when asked to help the Pooka create the best Easter ever, will Jack be able to hide his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

[I do not own Rise of the Guardians]

Loving You Is Green

Chapter One

All Jack could see was green, and not just because of all of the spring spirits and the unavoidable foliage that followed them. No, Jack was seeing green because of a very different reason – specifically a spring spirit hanging onto a certain bunny. The flower spirit was young, blossoms of petunias and tulips sprouting uncontrolled around her feet as she laughed at something Bunnymund said.

"Are you not enjoying yourself, Jack?" North boomed, clapping him on the back, which sent Jack stumbling forward.

"Yeah, sure North. Thanks for inviting me," Jack said, not taking his eyes off of the pair.

"Now I know spring beginning is sad time for you, but cheer up Jack," North reassured, figuring that was the reason for Jack's unusual moodiness this evening. "Winter will be back soon enough."

"Yeah," Jack sighed, having forgotten momentarily that the whole reason for this party was the beginning of spring. North liked to throw parties for everything it seemed, Jack having been to a lot of them in the last year. It was strange to think that it had been a whole year since the battle against Pitch. A lot had changed since then. Jack had become an official Guardian, more and more kids were believing in him every day, he had a family, and, well…

The flower spirit giggled again, her hand touching Bunnymund's arm lightly in response to something he said. Jack's hand twisted around his staff irritably. There was no use in feeling things like this. Bunnymund had warmed to Jack over the year but they were far from close friends. To want even more than that was impossible.

He shouldn't even be here. Spring was a time for hope, for new life. Winter had no place in that stuff. There was a reason the others avoided winter elementals like the plague; they were a hard lot, very anti-social and, well, most of them were mean. Spring spirits especially hated them, knowing firsthand the damage winter could do and Jack had been receiving plenty of barbed glares from the partygoers. It was another reason Jack had been so alone for all those years, winter had never inspired any kind of warm feeling – let alone fun – before he came. Everyone had assumed he was just another winter troublemaker, not that he wasn't, but his brand of troublemaking was more the snow day kind than destructive.

"Not so much snow now, yes," North said, still concerned about the usually upbeat spirit's sudden melancholy. "Maybe find something new to do. Maybe help Bunny paint eggs."

"I don't really think he'd want my help," Jack said and North laughed loudly, startling the people around them.

"But he needs more help than he admit, I know. To make up for last year he must make Easter even better than ever. I tell him you help," North said, patting his shoulder and walking away before Jack could protest.

Jack sighed. That was just what he needed. The others had probably noticed how strange he'd been around Bunnymund lately and figured pushing the two together would make them overcome their differences. That wasn't the problem though; more time with the Guardian of Hope was only going to make him more nervous. He wasn't sure when or how it had happened but he'd fallen for the other Guardian. Bad.

He could see Bunnymund's ear twitching at a noise, probably something the girl said because a second later he was smiling warmly at the young spirit, his paw reaching into one of his pouches to pull out an egg for her. Jack had seen him painting an egg earlier, soft swirls of white on blues, silvery etchings of woodland creatures jumping. Jack loved Bunnymund's eggs more than he'd ever admit. They were beautiful.

It was time to go before he accidentally frosted something in annoyance. Jack walked silently towards North's workshop, his window the best for silent getaways. After stepping away from the party Jack immediately felt a decrease in temperature and stretched his limbs lightly to ease the ache of warmth. Heat didn't do too much harm to Jack but was more of a sleepy feeling. On more than one occasion Jack had nodded off while sitting next to Bunnymund, his cheeks frosting in embarrassment as the Guardians teased him for sleeping on the Easter spirit. Bunnymund had never said anything though, probably too embarrassed by Jack.

Jack was just about to slip out the window when he sensed someone behind him. Bunnymund was leaning against the doorframe, eyes narrowed in questioning as Jack sat in the windowsill. "Where do ya think yer going, mate?"

"Too much elbow rubbing and green thumbs for me," Jack said, grinning in what he hoped was a convincing way. "Besides I don't think I'm really wanted."

Bunnymund frowned and shrugged, "You're one of us now, they'll get used to it."

Jack smiled genuinely at that, letting out a small thanks. "Anyway, it's a little too warm for me though, besides it's my last chance to spread some frost before you spring guys take over."

Bunnymund nodded, though not looking very convinced that that was the whole reason. "Well I heard ya talking to North about helping me out with my googies."

Jack froze, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. "You heard us, huh?" Bunnymund pushed himself off of the doorframe and walked over to Jack making him nervous with every step. When he was standing in front of him Bunnymund smiled and said, "ya know, I don't think it's such a bad idea. I could use the help and it might do ya good to learn how a real Guardian works." There was no malice behind the words like there would have been a year ago and Jack smiled brightly.

"Sure, I mean I'm not much of a painter but I'll try."

"Of course yer a painter, look at the window designs yer always doing," Bunnymund pointed out. "It's the same as googies."

Jack shrugged. "I guess." A silence stretched between them as Bunnymund stared intently at Jack, the slender teen shifting uncomfortably as a warmth spread through him that had nothing to do with the room's temperature.

"You should get back to the party, people might start missing you." Bunnymund's ear twitched at the darker tone Jack's voice took on but didn't question him on it. Jack cursed himself inwardly; he needed to learn to not be so obvious.

"I doubt it," Bunnymund chuckled; his eyes were soft as they looked down on Jack, the winter spirte's face frosting over in embarrassment.

"Stop staring, kangaroo," Jack said, pushing the Guardian's shoulder with his staff and lifting his leg onto the windowsill to take off. He was stopped though when a warm, large paw grabbed his arm, Jack's head whipping back in surprise. He didn't think Bunnymund had ever touched him before, not intentionally anyway. That thought was enough to turn his cheeks even darker blue. Bunnymund let go quickly though, jumping back as if he'd been scorched – or in Jack's case frostbitten.

"Tomorrow," Bunnymund said determinedly. "Come to the warren tomorrow, we'll start ya painting. Only two weeks to go so the googies got to be bright and ready."

Jack nodded and quickly called the wind to take him back to Burgess, a thrill of exciting blue frost racing through him as he thought of hanging out with the bunny tomorrow. He was nervous sure, but at the same time maybe, just maybe he could get the Pooka to like him more. Maybe even – Jack shook his head, snowflakes falling from his white hair, no he'd live with like. He'd love like even, as long as it was Bunnymund.

The next morning the people of Burgess agreed that the frost on the windows had never looked more beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thank you everyone for so much support for this story. I truly didn't know where I was going with this one and thought about scraping it for something else, but you all liked it so much that I kept going. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and although it's a bit of a teasing chapter I promise to get into the nitty-gritty soon.

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of these characters.

Loving You Is Green

Chapter Two

Every time Jack saw the warren he was always blown away by just how _green_ everything was. Growing green, brilliant green, just like Bunnymund's eyes. Jack shook his head of the thought, jumping from rock to rock as he searched for the familiar Guardian.

Eventually he came to the Coloring River, Jack skating his staff lightly over the surface of the water making the ice crackle in bursts of greens and yellows and pinks.

"It's a beaut, ain't it," a familiar voice asked from behind him, Jack whipping around to see Bunnymund's grin. There was a swarm of white eggs around the Easter Bunny's feet, some falling into the river with a splat as their little magic legs kicked for the shore again. Jack laughed out loud at the sight. Bunnymund's nose twitched in irritation and he said, "Yer late."

"You didn't tell me when to be here," Jack shrugged, turning so Bunnymund couldn't see the blue rising to his cheeks. He'd been very nervous to come here, especially after having a less than innocent dream about the Pooka the night before. Not for the first time Jack desperately hoped that Sandy couldn't see every dream.

"Well yer here now. Let's get ta work," Bunnymund said, Jack gliding after him towards Bunny's work area.

It was just a small clearing with a couple tables next to the Coloring River where Bunnymund kept all of his art supplies. Jack had never seen it like this though, paints and brushes spilling everywhere in a rainbow across the green grass. A mess of abandoned half-painted eggs lying everywhere.

Bunnymund shuffled uncomfortably, realizing how messy it was. "I've been havin a bit of trouble… the colors just – they weren't comin out right."

Jack quirked an eyebrow at that but Bunnymund refused to meet his eye so he let it go. It was confusing because Jack couldn't think of a color that the Pooka didn't have, his eggs being the perfect example of the rainbow, coming in every shade, every combination. Jack couldn't imagine Bunnymund having trouble with colors.

It didn't take long to clean up and get to work, both of them having a large pile of eggs next to them by the time the sun was high in the sky.

Jack looked over at Bunnymund's artistically etched eggs. His pile popped in different shades of blue that made Jack smile thinking about snow on ice. Bunnymund didn't seem as pleased as Jack was though, letting out a large sigh as he put down the last egg he was working on. "That's enough fer today."

Jack jumped onto the tip of his staff, Bunnymund eyeing him nervously from his acrobatic perch. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"We're makin chocolate," Bunnymund said, grinning as he added. "Makin em extra sweet this year. I'm sure Tooth'll bite my head off fer it."

Jack smiled imagining the children's faces come Easter morning. He remembered his own childhood, the excitement of waking up to a backyard full of colored eggs and the thrill of all the village children trying to find the best one.

"Whatcha thinkin bout so hard, Jackie?" Bunnymund asked.

"Just remembering." He floated down from his staff to tumble gracefully onto the grass next to Bunnymund. "I always loved Easter, you know. I was one of those kids that would stay up late to try to catch the Easter Bunny in the act. It's kind of funny now to think about that."

"Good ta know ya were always such a troublemaker, Frostbite," Bunnymund said warmly, green eyes crinkling with mirth.

"Yeah," Jack admitted, smiling brightly thinking about the numerous pranks and antics from his human years. He remembered fondly his mother's hands on her hips, a spark of laughter in her eyes even as she scolded him. He was always having fun, his center.

Bunnymund was a lot more serious, something that had initially annoyed Jack but now intrigued him. He cared so much about his holiday and the children's hopes, always fighting with North for recognition of his importance. Jack could understand that kind of frustration. They were very similar Bunny and Jack, partly the reason they had clashed against each other so much when they first met.

The grass was growing damp underneath Jack as light snow melted in a wet slick from the warmth of the Warren. A light breeze picked up to answer Jack's minor discomfort, immediately cooling the winter sprite and he sent a silent thank you to the wind.

A comfortable silence fell between the two Guardians giving Jack a chance to look at the Pooka up close. Bunnymund's eyes were closed as he enjoyed the spring air, Jack captivated by the wind swirling Bunny's fur and the way the sunlight caught all the highlights of gray and white, like different layers of snow on ice.

"Whatcha starin at?" Bunnymund asked, Jack jumping into the air in surprise at having been caught staring. He spun around quickly so the Pooka couldn't see the frost dusting his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Nothing," he mumbled, tapping his staff against the ground nervously as he walked quickly away. "I'll see you tomorrow right."

"Whoa, hold on there, mate," Bunnymund said. Jack willed the frost out of his cheeks before turning back to face the other Guardian. "Ye've been rather jumpy lately, are ya okay?"

Jack opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Eventually after gaping like an idiot he mumbled that it was nothing.

"Frostbite," Bunnymund said softly, the warmth in his tone curling in Jack's stomach tightly. He couldn't help but look up at the Pooka's face and the strange expression there that he couldn't quite place. Bunnymund was staring at him intently though, Jack's cheeks frosting again uncomfortably, but he didn't look away this time. He wanted to know what would happen, what Bunnymund would say.

Slowly Bunnymund leaned towards him, Jack's breath catching in his throat at the thought that maybe he was going to kiss him. That was absurd though, impossible, but Jack's face grew frostier and frostier the closer he got, his eyes wide and blue like his frozen lake.

Bunnymund sighed softly, his face so close that Jack felt a small breath of warm nip at his nose. How ironic. "See ya tomorrow, Jackie."

As Jack flew away in a haze, his thoughts were filled with questions of what Bunnymund was going to say and his own imaginings of a kiss that didn't, couldn't happen. He couldn't see Bunnymund anymore. Jack knew this, knew that eventually he couldn't hide his feelings anymore, that already the Pooka was suspecting something. But Jack liked being around the bunny, liked spending time with his calming presence so unlike his own and yet so similar too that he ached from the thought.

Jack had fallen impossibly hard for the Easter Bunny and he didn't know what to do about it anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry this is so late and thanks again for all the reviews guys. There is probably going to be about two more chapters after this one, so watch out for those.

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the wonderful Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.

Loving You Is Green

Chapter Three

Jack wasn't proud of it but he avoided Bunnymund the next day, ignoring their plans and instead hiding out at Santoff Clausen to watch North sculpt his ice miniatures and beg the Guardian to cover for him.

"Why you so adamant to not like Bunny?" North asked, waving his tiny pick in the air as menacingly as a real one.

Jack rubbed at a spot on his staff nervously and mumbled, "I don't hate him."

North quirked a furry eyebrow at that. "You act it."

Jack sighed. He knew he was acting silly, even childish, but the thought of seeing Bunnymund made him warm and uncomfortable in a way he'd never felt even when his blood did flow.

"I know Bunny hard to get close to," North said, patting a huge hand on Jack's shoulder in comfort. "But inside hard shell is soft, gooey chocolate, like his eggs."

"I know," Jack whispered forlornly. That was the part of Bunnymund he'd fallen in love with. His center. Behind all the brash talk and gruff the Easter Bunny gave off, he was warm. A warmth Jack longed for in his otherwise icy existence. Jack had never seen that side of him until he saw how Bunny interacted with Sophia. Ever since then that's all Jack could notice about the other spirit.

A look of understanding passed over the older Guardian's face and he chuckled loudly, voice booming and causing a few elves in the corner to titter nervously and fall over themselves to present a half eaten plate of cookies. "You do like, Bunny," he exclaimed in surprise.

"Of course I do," Jack scoffed, turning his back to North so he couldn't see the telling look in his eyes. It didn't matter though North already had figured it out.

"Aye, but you like Bunny not like I like Bunny," North said pointedly, Jack's hands twisted white knuckled around his staff in response as he gave one violent nod of acquiescence. He couldn't even hide his feelings from outside people, how would he ever hide them from the Pooka? This was why he hadn't gone to the Warren today, so afraid that even one more second in the others presence would give him away. He was such a mess.

North came up beside the thin teen, tousling his hair roughly with a smile. "Is not so bad, Jack. Love is good thing."

Jack gritted his teeth together, willing himself not to cry out of sheer frustration. Why did he have to like Bunnymund? Why now? He'd spent years by himself, why couldn't he just be happy with having friends? Why did he always want more?

"Always there is hope."

But that was the one thing Jack didn't have with the Guardian, as ironic as that was. Hope. That infamous, elusive thing Jack had always overcompensated from with smiles and pranks.

Jack frowned, feeling cold for the first time in a long time.

"Why you think it no work?" North asked chipping away at his ice block again now that he knew what Jack really wanted to talk about.

"Because – because I'm me and he's him," Jack said roughly. "I'm a troublemaker, all snow and bother, and he's all seriousness and new beginnings." The words sounded weak even to Jack's ears and he sighed heavily. "Besides, look at me. I haven't aged past 17 and he's the last of his kind, thousands of years old. What could I possibly have to offer?"

"You sell self too short, Jack," North said, shaking his large head sadly. "I know Bunny, he not care for those things. Be honest with him, even if he not feel same he not hate you. Is not his nature."

Jack knew deep down that everything North was saying was true but he was still frightened. Bunnymund's friendship meant a lot to Jack, he didn't have very many, and to lose that because he was foolish enough to grow a crush would be devastating.

North smiled in that wide way that brought joy to children everywhere and Jack couldn't help but smile weakly back. "You talk to him now, eh?"

Jack nodded lightly. "Yeah."

"And if Bunny do hurt feelings," North added, tone turning menacing as he pounded one hand into the other. "I take care of."

Jack laughed joyfully at the protectiveness of the Guardian and hugged North in thanks. "Wish me luck," he said as he stepped lightly into the open window, a breeze already curling around his body to take him away.

"No luck, only hope," North corrected with a mighty wave.

Hope. Jack wasn't so sure about that still.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry this is so late, end of the school year and all that crap. This is the last chapter though. I have a few other ideas floating around so watch out for my next Bunnymund/Jack Frost piece.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its wonderful characters.

Loving You Is Green

Chapter Four

Jack had a plan. He was just going to say it, spit it right out the second he saw the Pooka. _Bunny, I like you._ That couldn't be so hard, could it? And so what if Bunnymund rejected him? Worse things had undoubtedly happened in his life. What could one little rejection next to those possibly hurt?

Jack had the words on the tip of his tongue as he flew through the intricate tunnel system down to the Warren. The second he saw the familiar part of ears twitching towards the sound of his wind he was just going to shout it. That was the plan.

Things never went the way Jack planned though, for as he landed, his heart pounding erratically in fear and excitement, the words he'd been about to confess died at what he saw.

It was the spring sprite from that party, here at the Warren, with Bunnymund. They were talking… smiling. The words Jack had planned the entire flight here disappeared. A wave of frost spread out from where his feet landed, crunching the grass violently with ice.

The Pooka's sensitive ears shook at the noise, and he turned to look at Jack, a smile curling his mouth. "Yer late, Jackie."

"Sorry," he mumbled unhappily, thick patches of ice and snow pluming under his feet with every step towards the couple. "I went to see North."

Bunny raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything. "Frostbite, this is Anthousai(1). She's a new flower nymph."

Jack frowned even harder at that. Nymphs were nothing but trouble, always flirting and dancing in the countryside, screeching at him whenever he brought snow to their groves and valleys. They didn't appreciate what he did and he felt likewise towards them.

She smiled thinly, recognizing the spirit of snow and fun. "Yes I've heard of Jack Frost before. It's nice to meet such a – notorious figure."

Jack felt snow swirling on his shoulders coldly. "I'm surprised you could find time out of your busy schedule of languishing about to come down here to the Warren."

Her smile grew even thinner at his response.

"Well I'd better be off before I get a cold or slip on some ice," she snapped before turning to smile at Bunny, her hand dancing on his arm before handing him a hyacinth. "Remember what I said, Aster."

Unlike Bunny who traveled through his tunnels, the nymph seemed to disintegrate into a waft of petals that floated away on the breeze.

"Why was she here?" Jack ground out bitterly. His hands were twisted around his staff, the bark biting into his white palms painfully.

"I had asked her fer some advice at North's party," Bunny said, gazing curiously at Jack for some reason. "I'm always looking fer new painting inspiration and I thought she might give me some samples of 'er work."

That explained the flower but not her parting words. _Remember what I said, Aster. _

"What did she mean?" Jack snapped, pointing his staff at the Pooka in anger. "Remember what?"

"What's gottin into ya?" Bunny asked, looking at Jack strangely.

Jack blushed in embarrassment, realizing what he was doing. How crazy he seemed? Turning away to hide his anger he muttered a short "nothing" while he composed himself before turning back to the other guardian with a strained smile. "Let's get started shall we?"

Before Jack knew what was happening Bunny pushed him against a nearby tree, startling Jack. "What the bloody hell is up with ya lately? Ya were late today, yer always flyin off and ya won't look me in the eye anymore. Did I do somethin to upset ya?" Bunny's shoulders were slumped sadly, his eyes searching Jack for a sign.

Jack looked sharply at Bunny. "No, of course not."

"Then what Jack? Why the bloody hell have ya been actin so strange?"

"I –" Jack started, a thrill of frost spiking through him at both what he was going to say and the closeness of their bodies. "I –"

"Anthousai is a new spirit that I've been helpin. There was no need fer ya to be so rude."

Jack's back straightened as stiff as a frozen tree at that. "Don't you see what she's trying to do?"

Bunny's nose twitched in confusion. "That sheila's not doin anythin. Yer the one antagonizin 'er."

Jack bit his lip at that. He couldn't refute it, he had goaded the spring sprite but only because she so obviously wanted Bunny. "I'm sorry," he said, deflating from his anger into sadness.

Bunnymund seemed to soften too as he saw Jack fold into himself. "I just don't get ya, frostbite. Ya were late today." His eyes bore into Jack's, questioning him. "I thought we were gettin closer. I thought –" The Pooka sighed heavily, his ears drooping.

Jack willed his mouth to open, to say something, to say anything. He wanted to finally scream out what he'd planned to come here and say. But before Jack could say anything Bunnymund said something that stopped Jack in his spot.

"I like you, Frostbite," Bunny said softly, his green eyes warm and full of all the things Jack had loved as a human. The first grass shoots poking out of the snow in spring, the smile on his sister's face as she handed him a fistful of still green dandelions, their petals not yet unfurled. "I've been tryin ta tell ya all week but ya've been so jumpy."

Jack let out a breath he had been holding, a puff of cold air escaping him to hang between them coolly.

Bunnymund took a step back, his ears pulling downward as he broke eye contact with Jack. "I understand if ya don't feel the same. I just – I haven' been able ta get ya out of my mind. I keep paintin these eggs for ya." Aster pulled one of those blue eggs Jack had been noticing out of his belt and held it out for him. Jack hadn't been paying attention before but now he could see the white frost fern curling over shades of blue, the icicles dripping from barren winter trees. A waiflike silhouette flying in the background. It was beautiful.

Jack was speechless.

"Bunny, I –" Jack felt icy tears prick at the edge of his eyes, an overwhelming warmth burning through him.

"Seeing ya here at the Warren, it reminds me of all the things I never thought I'd have," he continues, looking at Jack again, paw reaching out for him and the hair tickling his cheek pleasantly. He pulled back just as quickly though, turning away from Jack. "I've been tryin ta ignore it but I like ya, Frostbite."

The words wouldn't come to Jack, his mouth opening and closing uselessly as his entire body grew warm with Bunny's words. Just as it looked like Bunny was going to walk away, his eyes darkening to a sad moss green, Jack just couldn't take it anymore. He flung his arms around the startled Pooka's shoulders, his smiling lips kissing Bunny awkwardly as he laughed.

Bunny's startled face softened as his arms unsurely curled around Jack's waist, holding him close but only loosely so he could fly away if he wanted. "What was that fer, Frostbite?"

"My answer," Jack said, blowing frost on Bunny's nose to watch it twitch cutely. "I like you too." And this time the kiss wasn't awkward as Bunny leaned down. It was warm and green. Later, when Bunny was painting eggs with slashes of green and ice blue, whirls of fern frost and crawling ivy, Jack asked what he was doing.

Bunny smiled, his warm paw curling through Jack's white hair. "When I kiss you it's like mint. It's ice and green all at once. Spring and frost."

Jack's eyes widened in surprise before he smiled, that minty green feeling coiling up from his gut. Warm and cool and blue and green. Bunny and him.

"I love you."

"I love ya too, Frostbite."

(1) This was the only thing I could think of for her to be. She was kind of a character that just happened in the first chapter and I didn't necessarily think would come back. Anthousai are nymphs of flowers in Greek mythology and are associated with hyacinth flowers. Sorry she wasn't a very fleshed out character, I really didn't intend for her to become important.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and followed and liked this story! You guys are awesome.


End file.
